


what the hell are we doing

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard likes what Bård does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the hell are we doing

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be pwp but it just-- meh..
> 
>  
> 
> Btw this is all fiction I highly doubt they're doing each other 
> 
> ylvis if u see this im soso sorry skfdnv kbj vfcnb dont hate meeee I love you so muuuuchbbchchfjskrjoswk

”Bård please!” Vegard whined into the bedsheets, hands folded together tightly, knuckles white and nails digging into flesh. his face was flushed red, and his body too, curly hair hanging in his face like a heavy black curtain.  
His mind was desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. He was thinking about how what he was letting happen to himself was fucked up beyond comparison, he thought about what had led this to happen, he thought about the consequences over letting this happen, but mostly, he thought about how right now, he couldn't care less. His skin was on fire from his brothers touch, a trail of goosebumps on his lower back and thighs as Bårds hands caressed him. Vegards rear was propped up, supported by his trembling legs bent on the bed. He gasped loudly as he felt his brothers warm breath ghost over the sensitive skin between his legs and his mouth fell open when the warm sensation of his tongue licking a wet trail from his balls and up his spread crack, slipping extra slowly over his puckered hole.  
”shit... Bård! oh god...” he moaned as his brothers tongue continued to pleasure him, lips gently caressing him, teeth grazing and biting gently, all the while he was brought closer and closer to orgasm. his breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed a moan when Bård wrapped his long slender fingers around his leaking cock and started pulling on him gently, rubbing the head in his palm now and then to coax out a moan from his elder brother.

Bårds tongue ran over his crack once more, before he moved up, making a trail of sloppy wet kisses up Vegards arched back, all the way up to his neck, biting him hard. 

Vegard groaned and threw his head up. ”Bård! Oh fuck,” he bit his lip. He was so fucking horny, he wanted Bård to take him, to fuck him properly.  
”What are you saying Vegard?” Bårds voice was a low purr against his ear, lips brushing against his skin, and his hand still wrapped around his length, pumping him in an agonizingly slow pace.  
”Bård...” Vegards voice failed him, and it was just a low gasp that escaped his lips as his hips helplessly thrust into his brothers hand.  
”You like it when I touch you huh? You want more?” Bård growled, his hand going full stop, squeezing tightly around the base of Vegards cock, making him moan deeply, resigning.

Bård himself was painfully hard and he was very tempted to just fuck Vegard senseless right there and then, but he clenched his jaw and breathed out deeply through his nose. All in due time. He consoled himself.  
”Please.. Bård, give me more.” Vegard begged.

”What do you want Vegard?” Bård whispered roughly, hand starting to move again, slowly up his shaft, hand still tight around him.  
Vegards cheeks are burning, he wants Bård to fuck him, just take him roughly, the thought of being dominated and taken raw and hard making his cock twitch and a groan escape his lips. ”I.. I want you.. to fuck me..” the last words came out as only a mutter, embarrassment flooding over him.  
”You want me to fuck you Vegard? Was that what you said?” Bård pulled him up against himself, lips still right at his ear, one hand around his cock and the other pressing gently against Vegards throat. ”Huh?” he hissed as he started jerking him quickly.

Vegards mind went blank and his mouth fell open, his hands gripping the arm pressing against his chest, and a silent scream on his lips as he was pumped closer and closer to orgasm.  
”You want to cum? Do you?” Bård carried on, hand still jerking Vegard roughly, and the other one tightening around his throat.  
”uhhh...Yes,” Vegard rasps, gasping for air. Bårds grip on his throat is tight enough for his airways to get blocked, and there is a mixed feeling of fear for not being able to breathe, and the fact that Bård had such power over him made him even more turned on. 

”You can't cum yet though,”Bård whispers breathlessly, and lets go of Vegard, pushing him down on the bed and flipping him onto his back.  
Their eyes meet as Bård moves forward, spreading Vegards legs and pushing his body against him. He catches Vegards lips with his own and their mouths work together, shifting against each other, tongues exploring each others mouths.  
”Bård..” Vegard moans into Bårds mouth, thrusting up against his brother, building up the friction between their erections.  
Bård breaks the kiss and looks Vegard in the eye, shaking his head slowly. He looks at Vegards parted lips, and licks his own lips, before letting his eyes dart back up to meet the big brown ones, dark with lust. ”You know what? Touch yourself.” His voice is calm and quiet, but theres something controlling in his voice.  
Vegard hesitantly slides his hand in between them and grabs hold of himself, a deep breath escaping through his nostrils as he starts jerking himself.

”That's a good boy Vegard.” Bård smiles and kisses him again, swallowing every moan Vegard makes.  
Vegard is already so close to the edge that he isn't gonna last much longer, and his mouth falls open in pleasure. His mind is so fuzzy hes not able to respond to Bårds kisses, pushing against him and biting at his lips.  
”Are you gonna cum for me now, Vegard?” He growls against his lips. ”If you're a good boy I'll give you a treat afterwards.”  
Vegard feels the familiar feeling building up in his gut, and keeps jerking himself, body trembling for release.  
Bård licks up his throat and bites gently at his jaw, muttering against his skin; ”cum for me now, and I'll fuck you senseless. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Huh? Getting filled up by my cock, like the horny little fuck you are. You'd like that, I know you would.”  
Bårds words and lips send Vegard spiraling over the edge and he comes hard into his hand and over his stomach, milking himself dry, hot spurts of cum decorating his bare skin.

”Fuck.. ahhhh,” Vegard groans as he calms down, letting go of his softening cock. Bård is still leaning over him, and a warm smile is spread across his face.  
”You did good Vegard,” Bård presses his lips against his forehead, and Vegard closes his eyes. Before he knows it Bårds lips are gone and he feels the bed shift as he moves. He opens his eyes and sees his little brothers head dip down and kiss his nipple, his tongue running over it quickly.  
He goes lower, and Vegards throat tightens as Bård licks the cum of his stomach without a trace of disgust on his face.

Bård keeps moving lower, and next thing Vegard knows, hes at his groin, looking up at him as he licks up the underside of his half-hard cock.  
”oh god,” Vegard moans, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he feels Bårds tongue caress him, lips sucking gently at the tip, and then just like that, the lips are gone.

”Vegard,” Vegard hears Bårds voice and opens his eyes, and sees him resting on his knees a bit away from him. He sits up and scoots closer to his brother. ”Turn around.”

He doesn't waste any time doing as he says, turning to expose his back to his little brother, immediately feeling him right up against him, pushing him down onto the bed. Bårds entire weight is pressed onto Vegard as he runs his hands up and down his bare skin, and Vegard could swear wildfire followed the trail of Bårds hands.

”Fuck...” Vegard moaned into the bed, pressing his rear up against Bård, feeling his erection press against him. ”Please...”

Bård simply chuckled and slid back to Vegards behind, admiring the plump, flushed skin in front of him, before spreading him roughly and positioning himself, teasingly letting his cock slid between his cheeks, thrusting shallowly against him.

”Please, Bård!” Vegard pushes up against the body over him, but gets pushed down again. Bårds hand grips his neck and forces him down almost painfully, thrusting against him. Vegard spreads his legs farther and grips the bedsheets.  
”You want me to fuck you now? Huh?” Bårds hand tangles in Vegards dark curls, pulling his head back. ”You want me to fill you up and fuck you like you've never been fucked before? Huh?” the last words were a deep growl as he pulled on Vegards hair, leaning down on him and biting the crook of his neck.  
Vegards reply was a loud sob, grinding back against his little brother. He was fully hard again, and Bårds aggressiveness was making him embarrassingly horny. ”Fuck me, please!” He cried out.

Bård lets go of his curly hair and grabs hold of his own cock, positioning himself at Vegards entrance. He pushes in quickly, and puts his hand over Vegards mouth to muffle the scream he releases.  
”sshhhh, sshh ssshh,” Bård soothes Vegard as he buries himself inside him, and kisses his neck. He slowly removes his hand from his mouth as Vegard breathes out deeply, groaning and blinking away the tears that have built up in his eyes.  
Bård slowly starts rolling his hips, hearing Vegards quick breaths and low moans, he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts hard into him again. 

”oohh.. fuck!” Vegard groans loudly, the pain of being penetrated without any real preperation was bad, but honestly, he just wanted Bård to fuck him raw, without any consideration of his feelings. ”Harder.. please.” He begged.  
”Very well,” Bård moaned and pushed himself up, gripping Vegards hips and thrusting hard into him, feeling Vegards body react to him. He was trembling and tightening his muscles, and insecurely rolled his hips back against him, moaning every time Bård pushed into him. 

Bårds orgasm was already building up, he'd been holding on for quite a while now, and the feeling of being inside Vegard was almost overwhelming. ”Fuck, Vegard, you're so fucking good,” he groans and slams into him, fucking him mercilessly.  
Vegard grips the bed and presses his face into the mattress, gasping and shaking of the feeling of being fucked, Bårds cock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

”Vegard,” Bård moaned, hair hanging limply in his face, brows furrowed. His thrusts got more and more erratic, and he knew that he wasn't gonna be able to last much longer. ”I don't think I'll be able to make you-” His words got lost as he cums hard inside Vegard, groaning as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting quickly and shallowly into him, until be stills completely.  
He cursed himself quietly and pulled out, running his hand through the dirty blonde hair. Vegard was still gripping the bed hard, body shaking, eyes closed and mouth open in a dissatisfied moan.

Bård bit his lip thoughtfully and then nodded to himself, coming to a conclusion in his mind. He turned Vegard over and straddled him, leaning down and biting at his throat gently. ”I'll make it up to you though, don't worry,” he purred, moving up to his face and licking Vegards lips. ”I promise I'll make you cum.” He whispered as he pecked his lips.  
Vegard looked at him quietly and kissed back slowly. His ass was sore and tingling, and his cock was hard and aching.  
”I'll make you cum,” Bård repeats and kisses him once more before sitting up right, lifting himself up off of Vegards stomach, moving his hands behind him and grabbing hold of his cock.  
Vegard realizes what hes about to do and swallows hard, the determined yet anxious look on his brothers face as he lowers himself down onto his length sending a wave of pleasure through his worn out body. 

Bård bites his lip so hard that he tastes blood in his mouth, as he lowers himself down onto his elder brothers shaft, feeling him spread him out and fill him up.  
”Oh fuck,” he gasps when Vegard is all the way inside him, resting his hands on his brothers chest and bowing his head, taking a few deep breaths.  
Vegard caresses his thighs reassuringly, resisting the urge to thrust up into him as he feels his hole tighten around him, feels the warm, pulsing tightness of his brother around him.

Bård looks up and flips the hair out of his face, and starts moving. Slowly, he lifts himself up and pushes down again, shutting his eyes and heaving for air as Vegard fills him again.

Vegards mouth falls open and he slowly starts rolling his hips up against him, fucking him slowly, and the grip on the younger brothers thighs tightens. He looks up at the lean figure above him, the flushed skin and the concentrated look in his eyes, and he has to admit its one of the most arousing things he has ever seen.  
Bård dips down and presses his forehead against Vegards, grinding himself down on him, eyes dark and intense, and he closes the gap between them, licking into his open mouth. ”Is it good for you, Vegard?” he rolls his hips and runs his hands over his chest, nails digging into his skin lightly. 

Vegard nods breathlessly, arching his back and catching his brothers lips, grabbing his hair and pressing his lips against his.  
This was quickly turning into a battle for dominance, they both realized, as their lips parted and tongues darted into the others mouth. Vegard grabbed hold of his brothers hardening member and fisted him hard, growling against his lips.  
Bård answered by rolling his hips slowly and clenching around him, growling right back at him. ”You're being naughty Vegard,” he purred, a hint of laughter in his voice. ”Naughty boys get punished. Do you want to get punished?” 

He dug his hands onto Vegards hair and forced his head back, licking up his throat before sinking his teeth into his skin, biting hard enough to leave a mark.  
”oh christ, Bård!” Vegard moans, the hand palming Bårds erection tightening and squeezing before letting go and digging into the bed. His desperate mewls turn into silent screams as Bård lifts himself off of his length, and instead starts rolling his hips against him, building up friction between their throbbing members. 

”Are you gonna cum again for me?” Bård rasps, mercilessly grinding against him, roughly assulting his lips with his own, teeth clashing. Vegard pulls the younger man closer to himself, fingers digging into his back, the carnal friction between them overwhelming him and bringing him closer and closer to ejaculation.  
”Bård,” he sobs, breaking the kiss, hips bucking against his brother. ”I can't hold on much longer,” He gasps, breathing heavily though his mouth.  
Bård had closed his eyes, and was resting his forehead against Vegards. His face was pulled tight in concentration, jaw clenching and lips pressed tightly together.  
”Bård,” Vegard whimpers. His hands slide down to Bårds ass and he pointlessly tries to speed up the pace. He just needed a little more, and he'd cum. ”Bård!” he moaned quietly, pleading.

”I want to hear you say my name when you cum,” Bård suddenly says, voice deep and raspy. His breath is quick and gasping, as if hes on the edge of orgasm as well. ”I wanna hear you scream.” He growled, and caught Vegards lips once more, picking up the pace.  
The rough friction of their cocks rubbing together, and Bårds grinding pushes Vegard over the edge, and he breaks away from his brothers lips, throwing his head back as he comes hard, screaming his name, convulsing and shaking as Bård keeps rolling his hips, and he soon follows, collapsing on top of him. He keeps thrusting, riding them both through their orgasms as they lie there moaning and gasping, bodies worn out and drenched in euphoria, their skin sweaty and sticky from cum. 

Soon, Bårds movements had stilled, and he was breathing heavily, lips pressed against Vegards throat, eyes gazing up at the older man, admiring the profile of his brother.  
Vegard stared at the ceiling. He felt his heart beat quickly in his chest, and felt the heavy weight of his brother lying on top of him. 

Jesus christ, was all he thought. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, and grimaced. ”What the fuck have we just done Bård?” he groaned.  
He felt the younger body stiffen under the palm of his hand, and it was a while before he answered. ”We.. ” his voice had gone several octaves higher, and the confident, commanding tone of his had all but disappeared. This was exactly what he had feared. Vegards fear and worry about the fact that they were siblings.  
”Fuck..” Vegard moaned and turned his head away. He had just gotten fucked by his brother, and he had liked it! The worst part was that lying there afterwards, just resting and holding him, he liked that too, perhaps just as much. 

”Vegard...” He heard Bårds voice come slowly. He didn't turn to look at him, he didn't say a word. ”Do you regret doing this?” the childlike voice hit him like a blow in the gut, but he still didn't reply. Still wouldn't look at him. The thought of it being his little brother was eating him up inside, and the fear of looking over and seeing the little boy he remembered was too much. Fuck!  
”Do you hate me?” Vegard shut his eyes, and the presence of his brother became all too real. He felt his breath ghosting over his throat, his eyelashes batting against his skin when he blinked, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, his hand making tiny movements on his chest. He heard his shaky breath, quickening fast. He heard him swallow, and then he felt it. Something feather light hit his skin, and ran down the side of his neck. A tear. And then another, and another.

He clenched his jaw and turned his head, looking straight into his little brothers big blue eyes, now wet from tears.  
”I'm sorry, I'm sorry..” He muttered and wiped away the wet streaks. ”I'm sorry..” his voice died.  
Vegards felt like his heart was breaking, he was stuck at a crossroad, but he had already taken a step down the one path, and he couldn't turn back. Not now. Not ever. 

He breathed out heavily and wrapped his arms around Bård. ”How could you ever think I hated you!” He said, lips pressed against the younger ones hair. ”God no, I could never hate you. This.. this is just a lot to swallow!”

Bård doesn't reply, but his body relaxes a bit. 

”I love you, you know that.” Vegard adds quickly. The way Bård had gone from dominant and confident to crying little brother just like that made Vegard feel rather confused, but it dawned on him how Bård actually felt, why he hadn't realized sooner was a mystery.  
They were quiet for a while, and Vegards thoughts were all over the place. There was no future in a relationship like this, and there never would be. If anyone caught them, they'd be shunned and their careers would be gone.

”I don't regret it..” He said a moment later. Bård didn't react in any way, but Vegard could tell he was listening. ”This is just quite a big thing, you know? One moment, we're casual and calm around each other, next..” He felt his cheeks get warm. ”we.. we're lying here! It's a huge leap in fact, going from being the caring big brother to suddenly getting... getting fucked up the ass by your little brother i mean you gotta admit that- but...” he became silent for a moment, thinking his words through. ”I'm okay with it! Yeah! I'm okay with it, and I-”  
”Oh my god Vegard stop talking!” Bårds voice had gone back to its normal cocky and confident state, the nonchalant tone obvious. But Vegard could feel him smile against his chest, and just laughed. Bård had relaxed and now that he knew Vegards thoughts about their /thing/, he could go back to his normal self. 

”You're a real piece of shit you know that?” Vegard chuckled.  
”Look whose talking,” Bård snapped back, snuggling into his chest.

Vegard rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother and rolled over, laughing hard as a forced groan came from Bård. Sadly, he hadn't realized how close to the edge of the bed they were, and they went tumbling onto the floor with a loud thud.

”Vegard!” Bård shouted, squirming under his elder brother, a warm laughter building up in his chest.  
”How about a round two?” Vegard wiggled his eyebrows, and smiled as he was pulled down into a lingering kiss.


End file.
